


Fun With Crayons

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Color line drawing of Kirk and Spock.





	Fun With Crayons




End file.
